The End ::Soul Eater Fanfiction::
by cocoacremegirl
Summary: A horrible disease spreads through out Death City, with no known cure and everyone who has come down with the symptoms dies a few days later. It's up to the crew that consists of Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, Patty, Kid and Crona to put a stop to the raging disease and find out where it came from, whether that costs them their lives or not. Rated M to be safe.
1. Day One Part One

Maka sat up in her bed. Time for classes at the DWMA. But when she looked out her window it was pitch black outside.  
>Not a sound, not a person not a place not a thing to see outside.<br>Just pure darkness.  
>She didn't know what was going on. Standing up, she walked to her window and looked down.<br>It was like she was in an abyss with nothing else but her home.  
>She wasn't panicking just yet, though.<br>Until she heard something.

"Maka wake up." It was Soul's voice.  
>It echoed through Maka's dream like a drop of water hitting a lake when the sound was magnified.<br>"Maka." Soul's voice came through again. "Seriously, get up."  
>Maka sat up. "Yes, Soul? Something wrong?" She asked.<br>"No, but we're going to be late if you keep sleeping through your alarm." Soul replied.  
>Maka looked at her clock.<br>"EIGHT THIRTY?! SOUL, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!" The blonde shouted, shoving him out of her room so she could change.

Maka stepped outside, breathing a sigh of relief as she smiled.  
>"Something on your mind?" Soul asked.<br>"No. Why?" Maka replied.  
>"You seem distracted." Soul answered.<br>"Hn." Maka began to walk to the DWMA and Soul followed.

"Today will be a test." Stein said.  
>The entire room groaned.<br>"It will be about-" The door opened and Spirit walked in.  
>Maka sighed, annoyed.<br>"Dammit Papa." She laid her head on her desk as she whispered that to herself.  
>"Oh?" Stein had said to something Spirit had whispered to him. "Alright, class, we're going into lock down. We are to continue class as normally, but no one can come in or out of the school without an adult until informed otherwise. Do you all understand?"<br>His hand turned the large screw in the professor's head.

-

Lock down?  
>How strange.<br>Soul rested his head in his hands, hunched over the desk.  
>They never had lock downs, especially on a Wednesday.<br>Hell, he couldn't remember a single day a lock down took place.  
>The albino groaned internally when he received his test.<br>Well wasn't this just gonna be grand?  
>He had been so wrapped up in his confused thoughts, that he hadn't listened to what the test was gonna be about, so he was kind of lost.<br>He looked at the first question.  
>'A sound _ dwells within a sound _ and a sound _'<br>Are you kidding? That was easy.  
>He filled out the answer, then saw another question.<br>. . . He swore he was hallucinating.  
>Either that or someone messed with his test.<br>What was "rocket science" doing on his test...?  
>No literally, "rocket science".<br>There was something to do with "rocket science" on his test.  
>He was missing something here.<p>

Oh, but that was only the beginning.

Striped Raven hair was brushed out of the boy's golden eyes.  
>This boy was staring at Lord Death, his father.<p>

"Are you sure, Father?"  
>"Afraid so, Kiddo."<br>"Then... Byōki has been released..."  
>Lord Death let out a sigh.<br>"Yes, Kiddo."  
>"We have to stop it." Kid said, taking a step foreword.<br>"We don't have the proper tools to stop this. There is no way to stop this, Kiddo."  
>"But Father-"<br>"Kiddo, we've notified Stein. He's working on it as we speak."  
>"We have to tell the others."<br>"We cannot, as we don't want to worry them."  
>"What do we do with those already being affected?"<br>"We keep them quarantined. Off to class you go."

Kid sighed, leaving the death room.  
>He walked to class, and silently took his seat.<p>

This would be the end of the world as Death City knew it.


	2. Day One Part Two

"Come at me. You won't be able to defeat me. Just try." A smirk formed on the blue haired boy's lips like it was meant to be there.  
>"Black*Star..." Tsubaki sighed.<br>"Come on. Ya scared?" Black*Star's smirk turned into a grin. The longer he stood there, facing his opponent the more his grin grew.  
>"I'm not going to fight you, Black*Star." Stated the Shinigami.<br>"What? Ya chicken?"  
>"No, I simply think it is not a proper time for a duel." Golden eyes pierced through the other's soul like it was nothing more then paper.<br>"But it'll be boring just sitting here doing nothing while this lock down takes place."  
>"Then read something. Study. Work out, for all I care."<br>"Classes are over for now, I don't need to study. I AM the great and powerful Black*Star, after all!"  
>"Black*Star Kid is right-"<br>"Stay outta this, Tsubaki. This is a fight between men." Black*Star said.  
>Tsubaki sweat dropped. "Right... Sorry..."<br>"I'm not going to fight you."  
>"Jeez, how long is this argument gonna go on?" Liz mumbled, mentally face palming.<br>"Giraffe!" Came Patty's reply.

-

"Come on, Crona. Come out of the corner." Maka sighed.  
>"B-But I don't w-want to come out o-of Mr. Corner..." Crona mumbled.<br>"You really shouldn't name parts of the room." Maka sweat dropped.  
>"W-Well I still don't w-wanna come out of Mr. Corner."<br>Maka sat herself down next to the pink haired boy, letting out a soft sigh.  
>Crona hugged his legs closer to his chest, his chin resting on his knees.<br>"Alright, what's up?" The blonde asked.  
>"N-Nothing's... up..."<br>"Are you lying?"  
>"No."<br>"Crona you look really pale. Are you sure you're okay?"  
>"I'm fine."<br>"Are you going to spend the entire day in the corner?"  
>"... Yeah..."<br>"Why?"  
>Fear.<br>"B-Because..."  
>"Why?"<br>Hatred.  
>"I-I don't kn-know.."<br>"Crona you don't look so good are you okay?"  
>Questions.<br>"I don't know how to deal w-with this!"  
>Crona stood up and walked to his over night room.<br>It's not right.

-

"Nothing's working."  
>"What do you mean, Stein?"<br>"I've tried practically everything. I haven't found anything that we didn't already know."  
>"You're a scientist. Try something else."<br>A small sigh escaped the mans' lips.  
>"I'll try something else. But if it doesn't work, don't blame me. We're going to have to tell the students about this sooner or later."<br>"If it gets to that point-"  
>"It will get to that point."<br>"If it gets to that point, we will tell them."  
>"Alright."<p>

-

"The plan is working."  
>"It is indeed. It'll go our way for sure now."<br>"We just have to get _that boy _involved, and _it's_ all ours!"  
>"Yes it is, D, yes it is." <p>


End file.
